1. Technical Field
This device and method relates to heating and cooling systems for modern structures that add pre-conditioned fresh air by a unique modular conditioner.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a variety of different designs that utilize typical HVAC components and regenerator to add pre-conditioned fresh air to an enclosed structure. Current components and installation method require a custom, one at a time design and assembly approach of each apparatus for each job. Existing component designs prevent mass production of standardized products for use on all related applications. Regenerators work on temperature and vapor pressure differentials between interior structure exhaust air and fresh air. Typical units of this type transfer 75% of this difference, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,466 and 3,165,625.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,466 a room air-conditioning apparatus is disclosed that exchanges heat or moisture between fresh outside air and conditioned exhaust air from inside the building or room enclosure. The apparatus uses an exchange rotor and a blower. Exhaust building air is drawn into a chamber by the enclosed blower supplying same to the exchange rotor that transfers relative heat or cold to fresh make-up air entering the other side of the rotor by a supply fan.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,165,265 a heating ventilation device is shown wherein multiple blowers are secured to a single drive shaft and are disposed at an angular inclination within a enclosed cabinet. Heating elements are positioned below the blowers and heat outside air that is drawn in through the unit.